oedipidus rex Sesshomaru style
by kagomee14
Summary: Just a little thing i did for english class. its really just an old tragic hero story condensed and with character name changes. tell me what you think please? i know it sucks, but i tried


In a time where lords ruled there was a great king. The king had one son. When his son was born, a prophesy was made. It was said that the baby will grow up to kill his father and sleep with his mother. Not wanting this happen, the king had the baby sent away. He was a kind king. He did not want to kill the child. And so, king Toga, and lady Inukimi sent their son, Sesshomaru, to a kingdom in the east. Hoping that he'll have a happy life and that the prophesy was wrong.

King Kouga and Lady Ayame, unable to have children themselves took in the baby in as their own and raised him to the best of their abilities.

Years go by and Sesshomaru has grown into healthy young man. His parents give him whatever he wants. The ladies in the castle and the village fawn over him where ever he goes. He is the most handsome man in the whole kingdom. Now this does not go unnoticed by all the other young men. They want to try courting some of the girls, but they are so infatuated with the young prince that they pay no mind to them. This makes them jealous. So jealous in fact, that they would do just about anything to get rid of him. And they know just how to do it. You see, everyone in the kingdom, besides the prince, knows that he was adopted. So their plan was to tell the prince and hope he goes off on a quest to see if they could find his real parents. What they didn't know was the reason why he was adopted. They knew where he came from and they knew who his parents are, but they won't tell him that.

A couple of days go by and Sesshomaru was invited to a party. Not one to ignore an invitation, he went. The party was fun at first. There was music, dancing and drinks. Sesshomaru was having the time of his life. That is, until a couple of boys from the village interrupted him.

"Hey you're Highness. How's the party?" The first boy asked

"Just fine, until you came over and interrupted me." Sesshomaru replied. It is not a well known fact that when Sesshomaru gets drunk he gets both verbally and physically violent.

"Ooooh, grumpy now are we?" The second boy teased.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"We have something that we want to say." Replies the first boy.

"Well what is it? I would like to get back to the party."

The two boys looked at each other with smirks on their faces before answering.

"You're adopted", they say in unison.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru was angry now. How dare they lie to him!

"You heard us." The first boy says.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving." The second boy says.

As the two boys walk away, a smirk finds its way on to both of their features. Their plan has been set into motion. Now all they had to do was wait.

Little do they know, Sesshomaru's anger had gotten the best of him when they left. He was shaking with rage. He was storming through the streets toward what he called home his whole life. He always knew that there was something different about him that set him apart from his parents. And now he knew what it was. He was adopted. He slowed down to a leisurely stride.

"Perhaps not", He thought to himself. He knew that the men in the village were jealous of him. They always had been.

"Perhaps this was a trick to get me to leave. That has to be it. But I should run this by my parents just in case. They will put my unease to rest." And so, Sesshomaru headed toward his home feeling much better than when he had left the party.

When he got back to the castle, he immedialty sought out his parents. He knew that it was late into the night and that they might be asleep, but he had to have the answer. Trying to find his parent's room was no easy task. There were halls and doors everywhere. And they all looked the same. And to make matters worse, he had never been to their room before. Finally he found it, and it had only taken him a couple of hours. Banging on the door, he exclaimed " Mother! Father! I know that it is late but I have an urgent question that I must ask of you!" upon hearing their son's cries, they wake up with a start. They had never heard their son make such a racket, even as a child.

Quicker than his wife, Kouga pulled on a robe and opened the bedroom door. What he found shocked him. Sesshomaru was pale as a ghost and clearly upset.

"What is it my boy? What type of question do you have that is so important that you had to wake us up in the middle of the night?" The king asked. By this time Ayame had joined him at the door.

"What has gotten you so pale? What happened?" The queen inquired.

"A couple of the local village boys approached me at the party that I went to earlier and told me some terrible things." Sesshomaru replied

"Well, what did they say?" Kouga asked.

"Am I adopted?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask such a thing?!" Ayame exclaimed.

"It was what I was told."

"Well it makes sense that you would want to verify or disclaim what they said. But you are not adopted my son. And if you don't believe us, then you may go to the old gypsy that live on the outskirts of town and ask her. She will tell you the same thing." Kouga offered.

"Thank you father. I shall do just that."

And with that Sesshomaru left. It was only a few minutes ride from the castle to the old gypsies hut. When he arrived, he asked her the same thing that he asked his parents. What he wasn't expecting as an answer was a prophesy. The old gypsy told him the prophesy from when he was born. What Sesshomaru didn't know was that it had already been told. Fearing for his parent's lives, he fled the kingdom. Thinking that he had to get as far away from his parents as possible, he went west. Not even sending word that he leaving, fearing that if they knew where he was they would come after him.

During his journey, he came across a large Dog demon blocking the road. He tried moving the beast, but it simply would not budge. After many tries, Sesshomaru got angry and killed it. As he continued to walk down the road, he did not notice the beast shrinking back into the form of a man. A man that oddly enough, looked a lot like himself before completely disintegrating.

As Sesshomaru continued on his way, he came across another obstacle in his path. Except this time it was a kingdom being plagued by a most vile demon they call Naraku. The people that live in this kingdom offered Sesshomaru the thrown and the hand of the queen in marriage if he could defeat the demon. Noting that it was an offer he could not refuse, he accepted the task.

When Naraku attacked the village that night, he didn't know what hit him. He hadn't even set one foot into the village before he was cut in half by Sesshomaru.

His task being done, Sesshomaru assumed the thrown and was wed to the queen. He was told that the old king had gone on a short trip to the east to visit his friends Kouga and Ayame and to see how his son was doing for he had given them his son in fear of being killed by him as the prophesy foretold.

Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Not only was he adopted, he was the son of the most powerful king and Dog demon in the whole realm! And then he realized, he killed and Giant dog demon on his way to the west on a road that leads directly to the east if traveled in the opposite direction. He had killed his own father. Not only that, he had married his mother and slept with her on the night of the wedding. And, she was pregnant with his child!

How could he have done such a horrible thing? Why did his "parents" lie to him? Were they ashamed? After hearing such horrible news, Sesshomaru fled. Not out of fear mind you, but out of self loathing. If he couldn't forgive himself, how could anyone else? He was never seen again.


End file.
